


The Kiss

by bulbasaurlife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dementors, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulbasaurlife/pseuds/bulbasaurlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus longs for the Dementor's kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Some time ago, I read a story that was about Snape about to get a Dementor's kiss, and wanting it. It was a horror story and I thought it was pretty successfully creepy, but unfortunately I don't remember what it was called or who was the author. In any case, I tried to portray his longing here, but I'm not sure I got it.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment here, on [livejournal](http://hp-darkarts.livejournal.com/125060.html), or in both places.


End file.
